This invention relates to a shock stress protective garment for the hip area, and more particularly, to a shock stress protective garment which may be worn comfortably on the body and which will disperse forces directed toward the hip area, absorbing such forces in the particularly vulnerable regions of the hip.
There are over 300,000 hip fractures suffered by humans each year, in the United States alone, plus uncounted numbers of other hip joint injuries which result in pain. Complications such as pneumonia can result in death, disruption of normal life and substantial medical cost. These fractures and other injuries are particularly common in elderly people, who experience degenerative changes in bone and tissue structure with advancing age. The degenerative changes become far worse after a hip fracture. In view of the fact of ever increasing life expectancies, the number of these injuries and the costs associated with them can only increase with time.
The hip joint is an enarthrodial or ball-and-socket joint formed by the reception of the ball-shaped head on the upper or proximal end of the femur into the cup-shaped cavity in the pelvis called the acetabulum. A fall or blow to the hip bone area, if it is unprotected, can result in body tissue injuries, in dislocation of the femur head from the acetabulum, and/or in fractures of the acetabulum or various parts of the proximal femur or other damages in the proximity. Particularly vulnerable is the so-called greater trochanter which protrudes outwardly from the proximal femur just below the joint and the adjoining thin neck of the femur. This region is relatively poorly protected by muscle and other body tissue in comparison with the regions of the hip which surround it. In fact, the greater trochanter is readily accessible to the touch, its position being generally indicated by an elevation in the hip area, owing to the thinness of the tissues which cover this bone.
The present invention further, while protecting the hip area in particular, comfortably extends protection to the whole pelvic bone area and buttocks at the same time.
The primary problem is that the prior garments which are capable of providing protection are generally difficult to apply and uncomfortable to wear. An effective hip area shock stress protective garment has simply not been available which is sufficiently comfortable to wear for extended periods of time, under clothing, including through normal daytime activities, as well as sleeping at night. The garment of the present invention overcomes prior problems and is so thin that it is not cosmetically disturbing.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,641 discloses an annular pad of resilient material that carries adhesive strips on one surface to secure the pad directly to the skin and a dome-shaped shield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,216 discloses a pad which protects only small, isolated areas, such as the immediate area where the greater trochanter approaches the surface. It depends on adhesive to fix it to the skin, which is never comfortable for long. U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,830 is designed to protect only the area of the greater trochanter. Furthermore, it is bulky in design and uncomfortable, in view of its hard component parts and straps. The same may be said of U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,221. It also protects only the area of the greater trochanter and is designed in such a way that it will quickly be uncomfortable when put on. U.S. Pats. No. 1,756,358 and 1,774,739 are hard, uncomfortable devices worn under clothing designed primarily for sports.
The prior art patents deal with protection of the hip, but do not solve the problem of providing an effective, light, comfortable hip protective garment.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a shock stress protective garment which serves to reduce the likelihood of fracture or other injury of the hip or surrounding area.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shock stress protective garment which can be worn and removed with ease and without the need of straps, bandages or other devices that are difficult to manipulate and apply, especially by older people with arthritic or weak hands.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shock stress protective garment for the hip area which is lightweight and comfortable to wear for extended periods of time.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shock stress protective garment for the hip area which is capable of adjusting to changes in body position when worn, thereby adding to its comfort, particularly while the wearer is active.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shock stress protective garment for the hip area which is designed to be relatively unobtrusive physically and cosmetically, and comfortable even when the wearer reclines on it, as when sleeping.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shock stress protective garment whose shock absorbent padding will not absorb moisture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shock stress protective device that can be worn over underwear and under outer clothing, so as to be just about invisible.
Another object of this invention is to protect the entire hip area by means of a wrap-around configuration that is washable, held on by soft, gentle, partially elastic fabric, with shock absorbent padding which is ventilated.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shock stress protective device that the user can wear and be able to sit in comfortably with the bottom of each shock absorbent pad curved around, and between the seat and the user.